


Fight or Flight

by ballroomlore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Avengers AU." Main gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=a5hmjk)

Fight or Flight

Listen Link: http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Fight+Or+Flight/104490115

Growing up, Cora Hale and Erica Reyes were completely inseparable; two girls against the world and their only care for it found within each other. Though they ran through the halls and slunk the streets with devil-may-care attitudes, their eyes were always peeled for those in need of their rough and tumblr assistance; seeking to protect those unable to protect themselves. Given their vigilante activities, it was no shock to Erica when Cora came to her the day after high school graduation with news of her enlistment into the U.S. Army. Glad as she was for her best friend's achievement, a jealous ache sat heavy in her chest. With her chronic epileptic disorder, Erica knew she would not qualify to join Cora in the ranks. They parted sorrowfully not long after with tears in their eyes and a promise on their tongues: they would see one another again.

Though they did their best to keep in touch, contact was abruptly lost the following year. An unsettling feeling loomed over Erica for months, worry eating away at her. Something was wrong, it had to be. Her suspicions were confirmed after a visit to the Hale residence, where she was informed of Cora's latest status: Missing In Action. 

Five years passed with no word or sign of Cora Hale. The feeling of helplessness and loss spurned Erica forward; thoughts of Cora's probable death consuming her being and pushing her forward. Late one night, after a run in with a mugger, Erica decided to pick up the old routine and continue she and Cora's old vigilante habits, vowing to keep local citizens safe in her friend's memory. In a twist of irony against the ranks she knew she could never take part, she deigned herself Captain America. 

For six months, Erica fought unaided against the criminals lurking the streets of Beacon Hills. Battered and bruised, she navigated the day in hiding, at night prowling the dark. It was in the shadows one evening that she encountered a second street hero; a man, fighting unarmed against a group of drunken attackers. After subduing their assailants and leaving them behind, the pair fled. Several weeks of brush-ins later, she learned his name was Falcon. 

Together, they worked hard for weeks to keep the streets of Beacon Hills safe and sound. A sudden dry spell in criminal activity sent rumors crawling through the gutters of a new, larger threat that was working to rack up as many people as possible to take over the city. The gossip amidst the streets called the would-be menace the Winter Soldier.

Two months later, the rumors became a reality. In the broad light of day, a figure walked through town; gun slung over their shoulder, leading a crowd of rowdy street attackers. The leader opened fire upon city hall as the crowd jeered, sending streams of innocent bystanders screaming in every direction. The threatening crowd screamed for Mayor McCall to show himself just as Erica and Falcon ran to the scene. 

Falcon flew fists first into the throng of followers as Erica went after the Winter Soldier. They grappled along the street, battered and out of breath; the figure's mask falling to the ground in their struggle. Erica's blood ran cold. 

"Cora?"  
"Who the hell is Cora?"

Sirens assaulted their ears as police arrived on scene; Erica watching in frozen shock as her old friend fled. She vowed then and there to save Cora from herself at all costs. She would bring her back. She had to. 

-

1\. Friends - Ed Sheeran  
lyrics: So I could take the back road  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home.  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know.  
explanation: Erica and Cora know one another like the backs of their hands; they're each other's protectors, friends, and maybe even lover's. 

2\. My Body is a Cage - Arcade Fire  
lyrics: My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key  
explanation: Erica is defeated when she finds out she can't follow Cora to the U.S. Army due to her chronic epilepsy. Writing letters back and forth will suffice, she decides. 

3\. Youth - Daughter  
lyrics: Shadows settle on the place, that you left.  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.  
And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
We are the reckless,  
We are the wild youth  
Chasing visions of our futures  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there.  
explanation: When Cora's letters stop suddenly, Erica feels more alone and helpless than ever. She hopes for the best, that her Cora is still alive, though she knows the decision was a risky one to take. 

4\. Bad News - Bastille  
lyrics: It's true  
That it kicks you in the teeth when you are least expecting  
Bad news  
Oh it beats you black and blue before you see it coming  
explanation: Erica hears the news of Cora's MIA status and can hardly function. 

5\. I'll Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab For Cutie  
lyrics: Waiting for the hint of a spark  
I'll follow you into the dark  
explanation: Five years after hearing of Cora's disappearance, Erica chooses to take up their old vigilante ways in her memory; following her in the only way she can. She takes on the name Captain America in an ironic joke. 

6\. Love Me Again - John Newman  
lyrics: Now I’m rising from the ground  
Rising up to you  
Filled with all the strength I've found  
There's nothing I can’t do!  
explanation: Erica's savior complex gives her strength and allows her to feel useful, whole, and connected to Cora. She is beginning to feel as though she is rising from her defeat. 

7\. Marchin' On - One Republic  
lyrics: For this dance we'll move with each other.  
There ain't no other step than one foot,  
Right in front of the other.  
There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
explanation: Erica meets Falcon, another street hero fighting for the justice of the weak in Beacon Hills. Together they work to keep their city safe, all the while helping one another cope with their issues of loss and abandonment. Little by little they are moving on with the help of the other. 

8\. Weapon - Bastille  
lyrics: Pressure that deepen the cut  
When will the evil erupt?  
And your voice is a weapon  
This is vocal confession  
And it’s shooting you down, down, down  
explanation: Rumors are beginning to spread of a new incoming threat, a criminal by the name of the Winter Soldier. Erica and Falcon wait for them to arrive; surprised at when they do, gun slung and bullets flying. 

9\. Battlefield - Jordin Sparks  
lyrics: Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
explanation: After a violent grappling, Erica finally sees the identity of the Winter Soldier: Cora. It is inevitable that they must fight again, though Erica does not wish to. She vows to save her instead. 

10\. Blue Blood - Foals  
lyrics: You've got the blood on your hands, I think it's my own.  
We can go down onto the streets and follow the shores.  
Of all the people, we could be two.  
Then I bite my nails to the quick, run back home.  
explanation: Erica wants nothing more than to bring Cora back home and save her from herself. Following their fight, she recruits Falcon to aid her in developing a plan.


End file.
